Corazoncito
by mainy
Summary: ¿Cómo conoce James Potter a sus suegros?...y que hará Lily al respecto...dedicada: ratoncita


_¿Por qué es tan difícil?_

_Existencia__ o Esencia_

_Mi primer one shot, dedicado exclusivamente a Ratoncita31 por su cumpleaños (hace días que lo escribí pero no pude subirlo antes), espero que le guste…_

_Regalo no improvisado, XD…_

_James & Lily_

_¿Cómo conoce James Potter a sus suegros?...y qué hará Lily al respecto._

_**Declaimer:**_ _Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling…_

_**Corazoncito **_

Era un día muy caluroso en Londres, el verano aún no terminaba pero todos los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaban a llegar a la estación de king´s Cross cerca de las diez y media de la mañana. Para ser exactos era el 1º de Septiembre cerca de las 10:25 cuando cierta pelirroja cruzaba el anden 9 ¾ con sus padres.

-adiós madre, adiós padre- se despidió la muchacha con mucha educación y acercándose con un enorme baúl a la primera puerta del Expresso Hogwarts, ahí saco su varita con mucha decisión y pronuncio un hechizo para que el baúl entrara por la puerta levitando.

-estoy tan orgullosa de ella- comento el señor Evans a su esposa que miraba con una sonrisa a su hija, pero esa escena fue interrumpida ya que un joven de unos diez y siete años mas menos de pelo desordenado se estrellaba contra los señores Evans cuando aparecía corriendo luego de cruzar la barrera.

-oh…disculpe señor, permítame ayudarle con su maletín- se disculpo

-no te preocupes y gracias solo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez- le dijo el señor Evans.

-vamos James deja de molestar a tus suegros- le grito su amigo Sirius que se asomaba por las ventanillas del tren, cuando James escucho esto se puso rojo como tomate y sonrió ante los señores que lo seguían mirando.

-bueno…fue un placer, mi nombre es…-

-¡James Potter!- grito la pelirroja saliendo por la puerta que minutos atrás habia entrado con su baúl -¿Qué haces con mis padres?-

-ese soy yo James Potter un placer- se volvió james para estrechar la mano del señor Evans.

-el placer es mío yo soy…-

-¡Papá ¿Qué haces?!- grito de nuevo la pelirroja cuando se acerco a donde estaban sus padres y James.

-estoy conociendo…-

-a su yerno- interrumpió James sonriendo con picardía cuando vio la cara de furia que tenía en ese momento la chica.

-oh, querido así que eres el novio de Lily- hablo esta vez la señora Evans.

-si- dijo James.

-¡NO!- grito Lily a escasos centímetros de James.

-Lily Evans que son esos modales, no se le grita de esa manera a la gente- la regaño su madre –discúlpala querido…me da gusto que Lily tenga un novio tan apuesto y educado- dijo esta vez a James que no dejaba de sonreír.

-yo soy el afortunado por tenerla a ella como novia, es tan dulce y amable- continuo James haciendo que Lily se enfadara aún más.

-ah…que lindo que eres, amor- esta vez fue Lily la que hablo, disimulando toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento, agarro las mejillas de su supuesto novio y las apretó sin contemplaciones.

-tú eres la linda, mi corazoncito- le respondió James librando sus mejillas de las manos de Lily.

-creo que deberíamos entrar que el tren ya esta partiendo- dijo Lily con mirada amenazante.

-pero si aun faltan diez minutos- reclamo James como un niño chico.

-amor acuérdate que somos premios anuales y tenemos obligaciones- le aclaro Lily mirándolo significativamente para que aceptara.

-esta bien corazoncito, deja despedirme de tus padres- James volteo a donde estaban sus suegros y se despidió –un placer y no se preocupen por su hija que yo la cuidare-

-querido, que gusto conocerte espero verte el próximo verano, me encantara recibirte en mi casa- lo abrazo la señora Evans como si fuera su hijo.

-a mi también me encantara compartir con ustedes, pero ahora las obligaciones me esperan…hasta luego señor Evans, un placer- se despido por ultimo y espero a que Lily se despidiera de sus padres.

-ahora si me despido- dijo volviendo a darle unos besos a sus padres –les prometo que les escribiré-

-adiós amor y no le grites al querido James- dijo la señora Evans como despedida cuando los vio irse tomados de la mano.

-te matare, espera a que parta el tren- lo amenazo Lily cuando caminaban hacia el tren.

-valdrá la pena- dijo con burla mientras se volteaba para dedicarle un ultimo saludo a los padres de Lily.

Lily viendo como James alzaba la mano para despedirse de sus padres decidió hacer lo mismo, pero James la sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla, provocando que se ruborizara hasta las orejas. –Mejor entremos- james volvió a arrastrar a Lily hacia el tren perdiendo de vista a los padres de ella.

-¿Qué lindos se ven juntos?- pregunto la señora Evans a su marido cuando los veía desaparecer.

-¿de verdad crees que estén de novios?, a mi me pareció que no se llevaban muy bien- le pregunto el señor Evans.

-eso me hace acordar a nuestra historia, siempre pensé que te odiaba hasta que me besaste y yo me sonroje de sobremanera. Mis amigas siempre me molestaron por darme cuenta tan tarde de mis sentimientos- recordó la señora Evans con nostalgia.

-si, creo que no hubiese soportado más tu indiferencia y tus gritos- sonrió su esposo mientras le besaba en la mejilla y la tomaba de la mano para salir de la estación.

-¡me besaste delante de mis padres!- soltó Lily una vez dentro del compartimiento.

-corazoncito tus padres son un amor, ya vez que me van a amar cuando sepan lo de nuestro matrimonio-

-¡ESTAS IDIOTA!- grito encolerizada.

-señorita Evans ¿no escucho a su madre?, no debe gritarle al querido James- se burlo Sirius que venia entrando con Remus y Petter.

-¡tú no te metas Black!...ni tu tampoco opines Lupin- amenazo a los amigos de James.

-mejor váyanse- propuso James al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su pelirroja preferida.

No tardaron ni dos segundos en que los tres salieran corriendo del compartimiento.

-¿y?, no creo que halla sido para tanto, tus padres fueron súper amables- continuo James después de ver desaparecer a sus amigos.

-creí que el año pasado habías madurado un poco, pero sigues siendo el mismo de siempre James Potter y ahora se te ocurre hacerte pasar por mi novio, ya tenemos 17 años no estamos para juegos ni bromas de ese estilo- dijo Lily un poco más calmada pero con más odio que antes.

-perdóname pero que yo sepa tu cumples 17 años en veinte seis días más a las siete de la mañana- le contesto James dejándola un poco impresionada por el detalle de su fecha de cumpleaños –y otra cosa, tú seguiste con el jueguito-

-tú empezaste con el jueguito- dijo con enfado.

-no tú empezaste- repitió James.

-oh, basta de esto, me aburriste, me voy- Lily agarro su baúl para salir pero recordó que ese era su compartimiento así que se devolvió y dijo –mejor tú te vas-

-no- dijo James sentando.

-si- Lily abrió la puerta mientras le señala afuera.

-no- volvió a decir James.

-si-

-no-

-si- Lily dejo que la puerta se cerrara y se acerco a James para sacarlo a empujones.

-dije que no- reclamo él.

-y yo dije que si- Lily intentaba levantarlo sin resultados.

-no-

-si-

-no- james se habia puesto de pie para enfrentarla cara a cara.

-si-

-no-

-si-

-…no…- ahora James se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Lily haciendo que esta retrocediera y cayera en el asiento.

-…s…- pero se quedo sin habla, James estaba muy cerca suyo, sentía la respiración del chico en sus labios y su cuerpo no le respondía.

-hola lil…- afortunadamente para Lily pero desafortunadamente para James, Alice la amiga de Lily los habia interrumpido y no pensaba dejarlos solos nuevamente.

-hola Alice- saludo Lily luego de sacarse a James de encima.

-hola- saludo su amiga un tanto molesta – ¿Qué haces con este cretino?- pregunto con recelo.

-conversábamos de nuestro noviazgo y futuro casamiento- soltó James con irritación ante su presencia.

-no, solo intentaba que Potter se fuera de aquí- interrumpió Lily para dejar pasar a James hacia la puerta.

-corazoncito, tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo James en modo de despedida.

Lily volteo cuando cerró la puerta y se quedo un instante apoyada en ella mientras descubría que se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba ese acercamiento. "corazoncito JÁ" se burlo para sí mientras su amiga la miraba como si estuviera loca y aceptando que Lily al fin correspondería a James…

_**Fin**_

_by__: Mainy_


End file.
